FrAmed
FrAmed is the eighth episode of Season Six. It aired on July 28th, 2015. Plot After their latest run-in with Charles, tensions are at an all-time high with the PLLs and the town of Rosewood. Aria’s big moment of seeing her work displayed in an art gallery is in jeopardy as Ella is determined to keep her safe at home. Hanna is still uncomfortable with the unexpected scholarship money and is determined to give it back, even if that means ruining her chances at going to her school of choice. And to top it off, the one normal high-school rite of passage the girls are looking forward to is in danger as Rosewood High is considering not letting the PLLs attend prom due to security issues. Meanwhile, the more Alison learns about her brother the harder she finds it to connect a deranged murderer to the young blonde haired boy she sees in the photos and in her memories. Recap The Liars are in Aria's living room watching the news. Spencer asks Hanna and Emily if Alison turned in the home movies she found and says the police could do an age progression on Charles to see what he looks like now. Aria and Alison return with coffee for everyone. The news announces that Charles is suspected in Jessica DiLaurentis' murder. Aria asks Alison if she knew about this and she says no. Emily says that if it is true its awful, as Mrs. D was one of the only people who visited him and knew of his existence. Hanna says that Charles is vicious and they all know it. Alison says that when they met Charles at the arcade, he gave her his frosting and cried when it was time to leave, saying it was the best birthday he ever had. She says that she doesn't even know who the person they are talking about on the news is. Hanna gets upset at Alison feeling sympathy for her brother and the Liars attempt to hush her. But she goes off on Alison and admits that she hopes the police catches him, because there is nothing they can do to him worse than what did to them. Ashley and Hanna arrive at Mr. DiLaurentis to ask him about the check from Carissimi but turn away once they see the press crowding his office. Hanna says that she doesn't want the money but Ashley says that she deserves to go to college. Aria is at the Brew with Clark discussing the recent events with Charles. He's asking her many questions about the incident before Aria asks to move on. He shows her a card for the Art Gallery and her photo is on it. He says he thought she'd like to see it since she won't be there and she wishes him luck before he leaves. Ezra, who had listened in, walks over. He says that Clark was asking a lot of questions and that he's suspicious of everyone these days. Aria tells him to relax and he says that he will do so when Charles is in custody. But he says that he gets why they did it and Aria says she wishes her mom would and that she won't let her go to the Gallery, but Ezra gives her an idea to talk to Tanner. At Lorenzo's, he tells Alison that she can fix it with her friends and Ali says that they don't get it. She says that she thought she was doing the right thing by calling the police but her dad is treating her like the threat and shutting her out. She says the only person he's opening up to about Charles is Tanner. Lorenzo says that she needs to know who she's dealing with and Alison says that so does she. Lorenzo says it must be hard knowing that Charles is her brother. He says he has a buddy on Tanner's team and will make a call to him, but Alison says after he eats the soup she made him. He kisses her. At Spencer's, Hanna and Spencer researching the Carissimi Group and decide to use Hanna's check to get into to the Carissimi. Aria is showing Tanner her photos that she wants to use at the Gallery. Tanner says she would be happy to station officers on site. Ella is reluctant to agree to Aria attending and Tanner tells her to think about it. Charles is in his lair watching security footage of the Art Gallery. Someone buzzes to come him and he beeps them in. The person comes in and we see that its Red Coat. She takes a seat next to Charles and they watch the security footage. Aria and Emily are at Aria's testing out clothes for Aria to wear to the Gallery. Emily notices a dress and asks Aria what it is and Aria says that its for Prom. Emily tries to take a peek but Aria won't let her. Emily says that she hopes they get to wear their dresses and asks Aria if her mom got the Email and says that people are expressing safety concerns about them attending because of Charles. Emily says that after everything they've been through they deserve to go. Aria asks Emily to be her Prom buddy, but Emily says she wants to ask Sara. Hanna and Spencer arrive at Carissimi Group at Rhys Matthews' office. Hanna is paranoid of the place and believes they are being watched or listened in on. Rhys walks in and looks very similar to Jason. Lorenzo tells Ali that Tanner has been recording her meetings with Kenneth but that they are off-limits to him. He also says that Tanner has called in a profiler to find out who he's become and why. Lorenzo takes some pills and tells Ali that she can go because they'll make him go to sleep but Ali says she'll do some dishes and laundry first. Aria and Emily are laying in bed discussing Sara and Emily's kiss. Aria asks if Sara knows about the tracking chips but Emily says she didn't feel one on her neck and didn't tell her. Aria asks if her she's asked Sara to Prom yet and Emily says not yet. Aria asks if Sara has even been to a dance or had a first date yet, due to her captivity in the Dollhouse. Emily asks Aria if she's asked anyone and she says she can't think of anyone who would. Rhys is questioning Hanna about her decision to return the check. She says that her mom applied for the scholarship but didn't know that she had applied for other scholarships. They ask if they can give to someone else. He says they will most likely return the money to the scholarship fund. Spencer questions him about how they decide who to give them to and he says they do it selectivity and that the decisions are ultimately chosen by his employer. Hanna asks if that is Mr. Carissimi and he just smiles. Spencer says maybe they could speak with him and he says probably not. Hanna snaps a picture of him and they ask for his boss' Email and he says that the two of them speak once a week and he will alert him of her change of heart. He says it was a pleasure meeting them both and they leave. Hanna says that he was definitely hiding something and they agree that he looks exactly like a DiLaurentis. Aria is folding laundry while Lorenzo sleeps. She is about to leave but notices Lorenzo's badge. She takes it and leaves. Hanna and Spencer arrive at the Gallery. Cast |-|Starring= *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis |-|Guest Starring= *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Caleb Lane as Rhys Matthews |-|Co-Starring= |-|Uncredited= *Unknown as CeCe Drake *Dre Davis as Red Coat Notes *Antagonist: Charlotte DiLaurentis and Sara Harvey. *This is the first appearance of Red Coat since Season 4. *Red Coat is revealed to be Charles' accomplice. *The only episode of the first half of Season 6 not to feature Dre Davis. However, Sara Harvey appears. Promos 6x08 - FrAmed - Promo 6x08 - FrAmed - Sneak Peek 1 6x08 - FrAmed - Sneak Peek 2 6x08 - FrAmed - Sneak Peek 3 6